Spy Gladiators My Version B Plot
by Parent12D
Summary: This is my attempt at the b plot of the episode Spy Gladiators and what would happen if Andrew and Chaosky were included. Read Alone in the World if you haven't already before you read this, otherwise you'll be very confused. This is rated T for some of the contents, and there's a hint of AndrewXAlex too throughout the story.
**Okay readers! Here is another one shot of this series that I decided to do. Now before the story begins, let me give you all a notice:**

 **In order to understand the characters Andrew and Chaosky, you must first read the fanfiction 'Alone in the World' that I did first, that way you'll get a better picture about Andrew and Chaosky's personalities.**

 **One other thing, unlike my previous two one shots, this one shot will be heavily based off of the episode "Spy Gladiators", the difference is in this story, Andrew and Chaosky will be brought into the mix and there's a twist at the ending (in a way).**

 **One more thing, just so you know, this isn't going to be the whole episode. It's going to be the parts that I find to be the highlights with Andrew and Chaosky included, being given extra lines. This is an edited version of the episode too by the way.**

 **Well, with that being said, I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my only characters. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was a beautiful morning outside the Beverly Hills High School. People were going to school today, but that's beside the point. Coming in from a certain red car was revealed to be Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew (Read Alone in the World for more information on their appearances). Sam was the one driving, Clover was in the passenger seat, and Alex and Andrew were in the back seat. Andrew and Alex have been together for some time now, and the others were perfectly alright with that. They all shared the same apartment, with Chaosky, who is known as Andrew's caregiver and friend.

The four of them actually made it to school in record time when they heard the sound of a motorcycle from behind them. Okay, simply put, a chick that goes by the name Donna Ramone ended up parking right next to the car that the four spies were in.

Alex, admiring the motorcycle was wondering who she was. Sam and Clover knew that she goes by the name Donna, and that she had just gotten out of Juvenile Hall, meaning something must have happened before. Andrew was wondering if it would be a problem if they interacted with her. Alex, insisting she was nice, decided to introduce herself to her.

Okay you want to know what happened throughout the school day, let's make it short and simple, Alex had gotten on Donna's nerves, two examples were shown. The first one was when she accidentally hit an empty crushed soda can against the motorcycle. The second one was later on during a soccer game, and Alex at one point, accidentally kicked the ball, causing it to hit the bottle of black nail polish, spilling it all over Donna's soccer uniform. Since then, Donna has seen Alex as more of a nescience. Andrew however, knowing Alex, knew that she wasn't intentionally doing this on purpose. He was starting to get worried about something bad happening to Alex. Being the person he is, he didn't let his guard down as the day continued on.

It was now lunchtime, and Sam, Clover and Andrew were at a table, with Alex coming on over to join them, saying that it's been a stressful day for her today.

"I hope I never see that thug again," Alex sighed from distressed.

"I hope not either," Andrew commented. "I get the strangest feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"What makes you say that Andrew?" Sam asked him.

"I just do," Andrew smiled sheepishly as Alex commented about how they are serving her favorite lunch today; soy cheese pizza.

Okay, now here's the next part, Donna walks over and steals the slice of the pizza that Alex was about to eat, explaining to her that she owes lunch money for a year after what happened today. Andrew was getting angry, while Sam and Clover encouraged Alex to stand up for herself and not let her get away with what she did. Alex did just that, and then she tried taking her slice of pizza back, but unfortunately, the pizza ended up going into Donna's face, getting her even more angry as the pizza fell onto the floor.

"On second thought, you can keep the pizza," Alex said simply, as Andrew knew that a fight was about to break so he immediately stood behind Alex, keeping his guard up. Even though it was against his good nature to hurt a girl, he would not let _anyone_ hurt Alex.

As predicted, Donna grabbed Alex's arm, saying that she was going to turn her into her own personal hand puppet, as she was about to land a punch right towards Alex, getting Andrew ready to act first.

Before Andrew could make a move, the teacher appeared, causing the fight to be broken up, allowing Andrew to let out a sigh of relief, as Donna let go of Alex for now...

"Your lucky... for now, but tomorrow at 3:00 pm, your deadmeat." Donna warned Alex before leaving.

* * *

Some time later, Alex now looked nervous as Sam, Clover and Andrew were with her.

"You hear that, I'm deadmeat," Alex sounded nervous.

"Don't sweat it Alex," Sam tried to reassure her. "I'm sure this will all blow over."

"Well still, I'm worried. I want to be somewhere far away from here such as the North Pole." Alex wasn't really happy.

"Well she isn't going to beat you up Alex," Andrew stook up for her. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Knowing that she is safe when Andrew's around, Alex went and hugged him.

"Uh don't you mean 'we'?" A voice which belongs to Chaosky said, as Chaosky was revealed to have been in Andrew's backpack the whole time.

Before Andrew could even question Chaosky's comment or the others question why Chaosky was even in Andrew's backpack, the tray dispenser ended up sucking the five of them and brought them to WOOHP for their next mission.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER...**

Let's fast forward a little shall we? Now we are focusing on Gladiator Island where the spies were being sent for there next mission. As they were being given a tour on the island, Alex decided to contact Arnold in response to Donna, wondering if she cooled down yet.

"Did she call off the fight?" Alex asked, hoping she did.

"Are you kidding, things are starting to heat up." Arnold stated. "They're betting on Donna, but your attractive by a long shot."

This got Andrew even more concerned. He did not want to have Alex get hurt from a fight just because she did something she didn't mean to do or had no control of. As a result, Andrew decided to contact him now.

"Arnold listen to me you have to call off this fight! There's no telling if anyone is going to get hurt, especially if Alex _gets_ hurt!" Andrew said, in a panicked tone.

Knowing how much Andrew cared for Alex, Arnold wasn't surprised.

"Sorry I can't do that," Arnold said regretfully. "Everyone has already placed their bets and Donna wants to pound Alex."

Andrew now even more panicked said.

"AAGGHH! This isn't good! Why did people have to start betting for this kind of stuff!?" Andrew shouted.

"Hey this wasn't my idea," Arnold said honestly. "It was Greg that suggested that we start this whole betting scheme."

From what Andrew knew Arnold didn't seem like the kind of person who would be willing to let people get seriously injured or possibly sent to the hospital.

"Get Greg on here, please." Andrew demanded.

"Okay."

Arnold then got this Greg kid onto the line.

"What do you want, bub," Greg said in a strong Brooklyn accent.

"I demand you pull this bet off and cancel this fight this instant." Andrew stated.

"What are you nuts," Greg spat. "There's no way I'm calling off this fight. I'm already getting the money I'm asking for."

"But what if Alex gets seriously hurt?" Andrew asked.

"Forget it. I don't give a flip if Alex got hurt at all. Heh heh." Greg snorted.

This started to get Andrew really mad. This Greg punk was now pulling a 'Winslow' on him (by Winslow, I'm talking about that blue rat from CatDog).

"You little... if you don't pull this fight off, I swear I'm going to..." Andrew started.

"Oh, looks like I got to go, so long you lousy mutt. Heh heh."

And with that being said, the call ended, leading to Andrew furiously steaming about this, as he was in the back with Clover on his left and Alex on his right. Chaosky was on his lap.

"Your going to have to give that Greg a piece of your mind aren't ya?" Chaosky asked.

"I have to," Andrew said. "There's no way I'm letting him get away with this, I can't let Alex get hurt."

Alex, looking at Andrew was thankful that Andrew is going through his way to make sure Alex wasn't beaten up.

"Andrew, thank you for trying to help me through all this," Alex had to thank him.

"It's no problem Alex," Andrew said. "Just making sure nothing bad happens to you."

As a result, Alex leaned her head on Andrew's shoulder...

* * *

 **SOME MORE TIME LATER...**

Skipping to the part where the five took part in the TV show FIGHT, the part where they were being chased by those wolves. Alex believed this was all showbiz and those pups weren't really viscous. Unfortunately, it was all too good to be true, as the wolves really were acting aggressive, leading to the five of them running again.

"I guess if this is show biz, then the wolves must be _really_ good at acting!" Andrew commented.

"Great, now some of Alex is starting to rub off on Andrew!" Chaosky shouted.

"Why are we getting such short roles anyway?" Andrew asked.

"Because the author wants to show off the good parts he finds to be the highlights!" Chaosky screamed.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL CHAOSKY! LET'S RUN!" Andrew shouted as the five of them continued to run, getting this mission over with...

* * *

 **NOW LET'S FAST FORWARD THROUGH THE ENTIRE MISSION...**

Whatever happens next throughout the rest of the mission, can be based on your own imagination, although at one point, Andrew had referred to the gladiators as being 'spooty' gladiators while trying to help Alex out as being a decoy at that part. Aside from that, the rest of this mission can be based on your imagination.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (LET'S JUST SAY IT'S 3:00PM THE NEXT DAY):**

Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew were now back in the school and they were walking down that hall as Alex was explaining on how she was ready to give peace a chance. Unfortunately, Alex had forgotten about one thing; Donna. She was ready to pumble Alex to a pulp. People were starting to form a crowd.

"You ready to rumble wimp?" Donna asked her.

Andrew, knowing what was coming got into a position where he would _defend_ Alex if he had to. Before anyone could make any moves however, Alex felt something snap inside her, having been through enough already, she got an angry look on her face. Andrew took notice of this, and actually stepped aside so she could say what she needed to.

"Listen here, you big Neanderthal," Alex started to snap angrily. "I've been chased by wild wolves, had boulders thrown at me and fought gladiators all night!"

As she kept up her guard, all Andrew could do was bear a grin on his face. He was impressed to see his girl standing her ground and not letting someone wanting to pumble her get to her. The people in the crowd, as well as Donna herself were surprised too at this reaction Alex was giving.

"So if you want a piece of me, **LET'S GET IT ON!"** Alex shouted that last part really loudly as she put up her fists, ready to fight if she has too.

Andrew couldn't help but snicker. He was happy that Alex was no longer afraid of being pumbled and had kept her guard up.

Donna was really surprised at first from Alex's outburst, but after a few more minutes, she had a grin on her face and was pretty impressed.

"Hmm. For a bony runt, you're pretty tough." Donna said honestly.

This got Alex surprised, as she then asked.

"I am?" Before she corrected herself. "I mean, you bet I am!"

Andrew couldn't help but giggle. To him, Alex was so cute when she sounded a little misunderstood for a moment. That's another reason why he loves her so much.

"I didn't know you had it in you. Guess you're cooler than I thought," Donna commented as now she was walking down the hall with Alex. "We're gonna have to get _you_ a ride."

"We are? Cool!" Alex said as they were both now out of sight. Andrew let out a sigh of relief as not only his girl wasn't getting pumbled, but now the fight has been cancelled and there is no longer going to be a fight.

 _Whew, that's a close one._ Andrew thought. _I'm glad Alex isn't getting beaten up. But I can't shake this awful feeling there's something that I'm forgetting that I really have to do. Hmmm..._

As Clover was telling Sam about the fact that now she won't need to ride to school with Sam anymore, Andrew felt he had some unfinished business to take care of. Sam then started chasing Clover down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, Chaosky came up from one of the open windows, as he was wearing a French Cap, a blue scarf and a leather jacket, with shades too.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky called out. "Don't you have a _runt_ to track down?"

Andrew instantly remembered about Greg.

"That's right, thanks Chaosky." Andrew thanked him as he went to find Greg, Chaosky trailing not far behind.

Andrew saw Arnold as he then approached him.

"Where's Greg?" Andrew asked him as Arnold noticed Andrew looking serious.

"He's right over there." Arnold pointed in a certain direction.

"Thanks," Andrew then headed in that direction, Chaosky slowly starting to follow him.

* * *

People were surrounding Greg, demanding their money back, since there was no fight.

"Sorry suckers, there are no refunds! Too bad losers. Heh heh." Greg snorted.

There were complaints from the people, some saying stuff like 'this sucks' and 'what a rip-off' and 'we've been ripped off'. Greg refused to give them back their money.

"Too bad indeed, suckers!" Greg started laughing as he cherished his money.

 **"GREEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"** Andrew's voice boomed the hallway as Greg turned around and saw Andrew looking furious.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt with an anger problem." Greg spat.

"Can it Greg! You know exactly what I want! YOU OWE ME FOR WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED TODAY!" Andrew shouted.

"Sheesh Louis, you know there was no fight so why are you angry? Your precious _girl_ wasn't injured so what's your deal?" Greg asked him.

"That's not the point! Alex could have been hurt if she didn't snap the way she did! This could have been all _your_ fault!" Andrew pointed at Greg violently to show how mad he was.

"What, were you also chased by wild wolves, had boulders thrown at you and fought gladiators all night!?" Greg snorted.

"Yes..." Andrew growled through gritted teeth. Every word Greg kept saying was getting Andrew more and more pissed off. Andrew couldn't put up with this runt any longer.

"Well boo hoo," Greg spat. "Like I care about that. Like I said before mutt, I could care less if Alex got seriously injured."

"And that's why you owe me you runt..." Andrew said angrily. Greg didn't think that Andrew could get this angry, but he had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Why don't you go and buzz off mutt," Greg snorted. "For all I care, Alex should go jump off a bridge and get herself killed, that'll be fine with me."

That did it. That last sentence caused Andrew to snap. Andrew was originally going to just give this runt a warning with a black eye, but now, he was asking for a pounding. If there's anything that makes Andrew at his angriest, it's saying something nasty about Alex. No one is allowed to talk about his girl, _HIS GIRL,_ like that. Andrew's face was now red with rage as steam came out of his head.

 _"I'm going to make you wish you didn't make that comment you little runt!"_ Andrew sneered angrily through gritted teeth as he stomp menacingly towards Greg, getting ready to pound him.

"Well look at the time, I must be going now!" Greg remember as he made a bolt for it.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU MUTT!"** Andrew screamed angrily as he made pursuit for Greg. Chaosky seeing the whole thing wanted to join.

"WAIT UP ANDREW! I WANT TO WATCH YOU BEAT THAT JERK TO A PULP!" Chaosky called out as he went after Andrew who was going after Greg.

Greg ran out of the school with Andrew following him and Chaosky too as they started running on the city sidewalk, in a similar manner to how the Greaser Dogs would chase CatDog on a daily basis (unlike CatDog however, Greg deserved to get pumbled).

* * *

After a few minutes of chasing, Greg was now trapped in a back alley, with no where to escape as Andrew had him cornered with Chaosky behind him. Greg noticed Chaosky.

"Hey Shrimp!" Greg talked to Chaosky. "Aren't you going to stop this madman?"

"No can do jerkhead," Chaosky started speaking in an Australian accent. "For you were asking for a blooming fight, and even though there wasn't a fight between Donna and Alex, there's still going to be a blooming fight. I hope your happy, because it's pounding time!"

Greg had nowhere to go as Andrew approached him, now wearing a black leather jacket.

"I hope you like the taste of a knuckle sandwich punk."

Greg could only stare as Andrew got out a slice of lettuce, a slice of tomato, and a slice of cheese. Greg was wondering what he was doing.

"What are you, some kind of nut," He retorted. "What do you plan on doing with those?"

"You'll see runt."

Andrew then tossed the lettuce, tomato and cheese one by one towards Greg's face, causing him to be unable to see.

"Hope your ready for a taste of this bub!"

The moment Andrew said that, he then launched his fist right into Greg's face, with the lettuce, tomato and cheese getting all over him.

We then back out of that particular alley as Andrew then shouted.

 **"IT'S POUNDING TIME!"**

Right after he shouted that, a fight broke out between the two as a dust cloud then formed and moved out of the alley and went down the sidewalk, with Andrew and Greg within it. Chaosky saw them fighting and chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from there, Donna and Alex were still getting acquainted as Alex sounded excited about getting her own motorcycle.

"So you mean it when you said I get my own motorcycle?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said your cooler than I thought." Donna stated.

"Well that sounds cool with me," Alex said with a cool tone in her voice. "Do you have any cool looking motorcycles?"

"As a matter of fact, I-"

She was cut short when she saw a fight breakout nearby. Donna and Alex saw the dust cloud that contained Andrew pumbling Greg in it, move right by them. They were surprised, as Chaosky ran by them shouting.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BEAT HIM TO A PULP!"

 _That was Chaosky!_ Alex realized as she was trying to look into the dust cloud. _Is that who I think it is?_

The dust cloud went into another alley right nearby as Chaosky followed. Donna and Alex tried looking into the alley as the fight continued. The fight slowly ended as they then heard Andrew scream.

 **"I HOPE YOU LIKE A TRIP THROUGH THE SKY YOU LITTLE RUNT!"**

The moment he said that did he squish Greg into a ball, tossed him into the air, and then jump kicked him, which then sent Greg flying far away to parts unknown. Needless to say, Donna and Alex were surprised by whoever sent that runt flying across the sky.

"Could you wait here for a moment," Donna said to Alex. "I got to check this out."

"Okay," Alex simply said as Donna decided to see Andrew for herself.

* * *

Andrew slowly started to calm down as he sent Greg flying through the air. Chaosky was impressed.

"That was excellent fighting Andrew," Chaosky commented. "You showed that jerk who's boss."

"That I did Chaosky," Andrew dusted his hands off. "That I did."

Suddenly, Chaosky saw someone coming and decided to hide in a trash can. Andrew was about to question his action when a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey you."

"Who me?" Andrew asked as he turned around and saw that he came face to face with Donna.

"Yes you, were you the one who was fighting that little runt?"

"Why yes, that punk had it coming. He was asking for it." Andrew commented.

"And you know how to fight like that? Donna asked him.

"Yes, in fact I've been trained into fighting too." Andrew spoke with a cool tone in his voice. "By the way, I'm Andrew and I go to Beverly Hills High School."

Donna seemed impressed by this kid's guts.

"You know your pretty cool kid," Donna commented. "Cool enough to be given a ride too."

"Really? Well that sounds awesome." Andrew said.

Donna was even more impressed. This kid had guts and spirit. She convinced Andrew to follow her as she then needed to ask him something.

"So tell me kid, do you have a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Andrew admitted.

"Well she must be one lucky chick to have you," Donna said. "So what is her name?"

"Funny you should ask, her name is Alex."

"Alex huh? I think I might know her."

They came out of the alley when Andrew saw Alex, who was now wearing a leather jacket.

"Hi Andrew!" Alex called out.

"Hi Alex!" Andrew called back. Donna started to realize something.

"This chick is your girlfriend?" She pointed to Alex.

"Yes she is." Andrew admitted as he approached Alex, standing by her side. It was then Donna started putting one by one together, in this case, Andrew and Alex, and it came to her.

"I guess that why this chick is also tough," Donna remember Alex's fit earlier. "She gets it from you."

"I guess you can say that," Andrew said.

"I mean it, you two make a perfect couple."

"We do?" Andrew and Alex said together. "I mean, you bet we do!"

"Well it's settled, both of you will be getting a _ride_ now." Donna pointed out.

"That sounds awesome!" Andrew said in a cool voice.

"Yeah, what he said." Alex agreed, with a cool tone in her voice.

"Well let's go, you two shall be getting your own motorcycles right now."

"Okay," They both said together as they started heading off.

"So Andrew," Alex whispered. "What did that runt do to you that caused you to pumble him?"

"He said something horrible and nasty about you Alex, I couldn't let him get away with insulting you babe." Andrew whispered back.

"I gotcha Andrew."

They continued walking off.

"Alex, I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then kissed lip to lip for a quick second before running off into the distance, hoping to get their own motorcycle. Suddenly, Chaosky popped out from nowhere, faced the readers and started speaking.

"Hello readers, I guess that's the end of the story now. Now I want you all to know that the beginning seems a little off because the author had no idea how to start the story at all, so that's why he had some trouble. Also, I want you all to know that this story only focused on the B-Plot for the actual episode to let you know. And another thing, if you haven't read the story Alone in the World and are entirely confused with this story, you really should have read that fanfiction first! Another thing to point out, the lesson I think we all learned from this is that we should never make Andrew angry by making a nasty comment about his girlfriend. He'll snap. One last thing! I hope you all enjoyed the story, I know I did! Oh and an extra note, I think Andrew and Alex make the best couple I've ever seen! Now if you'll excuse me, I got some convincing I got to do now!"

Chaosky then ran off as the screen then faded in black.

* * *

 **DAMN IT CHAOSKY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL MY JOB AS BEING THE AUTHOR FOR!? AHHHHHHHHH! WELL ANYWAY, EVERYTHING THAT CHAOSKY JUST SAID IS TRUE! I HAD TROUBLE WITH THE BEGINNING, THIS FOCUSES PRIMARILY ON THE B-PLOT, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'ALONE IN THE WORLD' YET, WELL YOU'LL BE CONFUSED! WELL LIKE CHAOSKY JUST SAID, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY EVERYONE!**

 **NOW PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ABLE TO!**

 **THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
